The Flash
by PinkPixie019
Summary: An Odd Flash hits the ship, bringing out the girls wild side.


TITLE: The Flash  
AUTHOR: Katherine (dragon) (Dramkat2)  
SERIES: None As Of Now   
PAIRING: All (Dylan/ Rommie- Tyr/Beka- Trance/Harper)  
TYPE: Humour  
RATING: PG-13  
ARCHIVE: To Andromeda Romance site yes, and others please ask.   
SUMMARY: An Odd Flash hits the ship, bringing out the girls wild side.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Andromeda, Just the charters I make.  
A/N: I wrote this for a guy friend who wanted a bad girl fic, so I made one.  
  
  
  
The Flash  
  
Dylan looked at the man on the screen, they had been trying to calm things between two worlds, and not having any luck then to make matters worse it now seemed they were the enemy. "Your crew will be punished!!!!" Yelled the man, and then popped off.  
Harper looked up "Punished? I don't like the sound of that... Last time I heard that I turned green!" The colour in his face was draining.  
"Harper look at they're weapons what do you think they could possibly do to us and plus the green thing was because you pissed off Trance." Said Beka trying to hide a laugh, while Trance blurted out a laugh, and Rommie smiled.  
Just then a bright flash flew through the ship, hitting Beka, Trance, and Rommie. The flash was gone as fast as it had come.  
Dylan spun around with the others. "Woah." The three men ran to the women.  
Tyr propped Beka up. "Ship Report!"  
Holo-Rommie popped up next to him. "I'm not sure, but what ever it was it knocked out Rommie too, but... She's still online." She had a confused look on her face.  
Harper picked up Trance. "Lets get them to medical." He quickly walked out the door, with Dylan and Tyr following both carrying Beka and Rommie.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ok they're alive we know that much...but it says they're awake, which they're not...so... I'm stuck." Harper was standing next to a med consol. Frowning. Just then Trance sat straight up eyes wide.  
"Trance!!" Harper ran over to her.  
"Um... what happened?" Trance looked around.  
"We don't exactly know what it was but it knocked you three out cold." Harper motioned to the other girls.  
Trance looked at them. "You guys should go it could be a sickness and the last thing we want is everyone to get it now do we?"  
"Trance are you sure you're okay?" Asked Dylan.   
Trance smiled sweetly. "Yes I'm Fine now all of you out." She pointed to the door.  
"Okay...okay" Harper walked out of the room with Dylan and Tyr.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harper moved around his workshop working on one thing after another, trying to keep his mind off Trance and the others, ever since she had 'changed' he'd been watchful, yeah she scared the hell out of him, but she claimed to be Trance and she knew everything only Trance would know. "God Shay she'll be okay." Great now he was talking to him self.  
"Hello Harper." Harper looked up and his jaw dropped. There stood Trance in little to nothing. Only a small bra top and a hot pink mini.  
"Trance! Um...going for a new look?" His eyes wide.  
"Yep...Time to forget my old self I have more fun this way anyway, and plus I missed a lot of chances before." She smiled wickedly.  
"Uh... Trance... Ah!" Trance pounced on him before he knew it. "Ah! Trance not that I mind this, but ah! ow." she had bit him below the ear. Harper quickly pushed her off. "Trance maybe you not feeling well, we should go back to Medica… Ah! Trance." Trance pushed him back on the table and kissed him hard Harper pushed her up some to only have Trance rip his Shirt open "Trance what are you doin… Ah!" she bit his chest. Harper pushed her off again "Um... I'm going to...bye!" With that he ran out the door and down the hall.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harper raced down the hall at full speed, he ran in to Command and right into Dylan hitting the floor with a thud. Dylan stood next to Tyr who had a rather large bite mark, and Dylan had no shirt. They both looked at Harper and Said "Trance?"   
Harper Jumped up "Where?" he spun around.  
"I take that as she got you?" asked Tyr  
Harper smiled "She tackled me in my workshop, then in the Hall, and my Quarters, then about three more times on the way here. You?"  
"Beka showed up in the gym in nothing but a towel, something about proving that a human was worth it." He rubbed his bite mark.  
Dylan rubbed his head "Umm.... Rommie, black leather, and a whip, what exactly did you teach her to do."  
Harper laughed "Um...That was a self taught thing."  
"We should lock the door." Said Tyr

1. "Yeah.... Andromeda lock doors." The doors locked  
"Well what do we do now." Harper plopped down on the floor.   
Just then Holo- Rommie popped up. "We're being hailed it's the Gannacks"  
Dylan stepped up to his consol. "Show it."  
The man popped on the screen "Well Captain Hunt, are you ready to leave?"  
Dylan looked at Harper and Tyr then back to the man "First what in the name of the Vedran Empress did you do and if we do will we get them back the way they were?"  
The man smiled.

"We brought out the true nature of them and soon the men will follow and yes if you leave it will stop."  
"Then we'll leave. Harper."  
Harper jumped up "You got it boss." He ran over to the chair and punched in the slip codes and flew in to the slip portal and soon was out in front of a large drift. "Thracian Drift"  
They heard a screen then another, "Unlock Doors!" The three ran out and into the hall.  


"Beka calm down I'm sure there's a reason for this"  
"Trance I'm…in a towel and look at you.... is that my skirt?"  
Rommie walked up looking shaken. "Why am I dressed like this and why do I have a whip?"  
"Um...Hey Trance, I see you're back" Harper blushed.  
"Harper!" Trance folded her arms over her chest. "Um...Harper what happen to your shirt?"  
"Um...I'll tell you later."  
Rommie got a confused look on her face "Tyr you have a large bite mark on your neck and Harper a smaller one on his chest and Dylan no shirt can I know why?"  
Beka raised her hand "Um...I've got one. WHY AM I IN A TOWEL!" she was becoming a little frantic.  
Dylan rubbed his head "Ok here's what we'll do Tyr you take Beka and tell her, I'll tell Rommie and Harper you tell Trance, that way no-one can get any more embarrassed, then we'll take a few days at the Drift."  
Dylan smiled at Rommie "Come on." they stated walking down the hall.  
"Tyr I want to know everything." The two started down the hall,  
Trance looked at Harper "Lets go."   
They walked slowly to Trances Quarters "I bit you? I'm sorry."  
Harper laughed. "I'll live."  
"Thank you for telling me. "She hugged him and went into her Quarters."  
Harper smiled and rubbed the bite mark on his chest. "Anytime babe."   
  
  
The End  
  
********


End file.
